This Time, Its Going to be Right
by DSalvatore6
Summary: Max is forced to move to Arizona with her mom and sister and is resentful to anything and everything thrown at her. But once she meets Fang and his "flock" she starts to open up and sees things arent as bad as they seem. first true story. all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Black Rose here.  
So, Im finally coming out with an actual story. All ive ever done before was 2 one-shots, and i think they went over okay. But i dont really know. I dont have much self confidence for my self, so i would really like it if you would help me out by reviewing, messaging me, or anything with ways to help out with my writing and stuff like that :) Flames are welcome, but can you try to keep it somewhat nice?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride (although it would be crazily awesome if i did) but i do own the plot and any other characters that you dont recognize.**

**Oh and p.s., sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. I tried to make them like their regular characters, but i also felt like adding in what i think they should be like. So sorry if you noticed the changes and arent a big fan of them.**

**Read on :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kill me. Please._

Why did mom have to take that job and move us from freaking Huntington Beach, California to this god forsaken place they call Phoenix, Arizona. Sure, she says it has "great benefits" and "they'll pay me more money," but really? Hot, middle of nowhere Arizona? No wonder they're going to pay her more money to move out here. It is the freaking dessert! Not to mention riding in the car with my sister for six hours listening to her go on and on about how, and I quote "how amazingly awesome this place is going to be."

_Oh god, kill me now._

"Max, you're talking to your self," My mom said to me.

"Sorry." I looked down at my ipod touch and changed the song to Maybe by Sick Puppies.

I guess I should tell you about my self. My name is Maximum Alexandra Martinez, but I prefer to go by Max. No seriously, you better call me Max or I will kick your butt from here until next Tuesday. Well anyways, I'm sixteen years old. I have blonde-ish hair that has a blue streak down the left side, and have brown eyes. I am about 5'7" with a nice toned and tanned athletic body. I guess that is what you get from all the sports I play. I am also what you would call "bad-ass and sarcastic." You will have the amazing chance to witness and meet that later. I-

"Max honey, we're here." My mom said to me as she pulled the car into the driveway knocking me out of my thought. Gee thanks mom.

I sighed. Here goes nothing I guess. I got out of the car and took a good look and the new house. It was a huge three-story brick home sitting on ten acres of land. It was actually cool looking, but you better not go and tell people I said that. There were a few other homes around it, but it wasn't like neighborhoods were its house after house.

"Oh my gosh mom! This house is like really big and cute! I love it! Don't you just love it Max?" That would be my half-sister Ella. I love her and all, but she can be a real pain sometimes.

"Yeah sure Ella. It's great." I replied with a smile.

"Girls, why don't you go in and find your rooms and start unpacking. All of your stuff should be in there." My mom told us.

"Okay mom." Ella and I replied at the same time.

* * *

Okay, I do have to admit. My room is freaking amazing. It was on the second floor down the hall from both my mom and Ella's rooms. It had a decent sized bathroom with a tub, a shower, and two separate counters. Of course, there was a toilet, but I did not feel the need to mention that, but I guess I did anyways. There was a large walk-in closet. That is something that I can live with out. Give me a dresser and I am perfectly fine. Since my room was located on the corner of the house, I had a balcony that wrapped around on each side, so I could access it from each side. My bed was located on the opposite corner from my door and there was a flat screen mounted to the wall across from it. I guess I can quit boring you with the details of my room. It's not like you care or anything.

I noticed that I had multiple boxes scattered around my room and decided that it was in my best interest to get started on them.

_Wow, did I just say that it was in my best interest? God, I'm turning into my mother._

Two hours later while I was working on, let's say the bazillioth box, Ella decides to make her gracious and well expected arrival into my room. Uninvited of course.

"Wow Max! Your room is so cool! Why couldn't I have this room? I mean, my room is cool and all, but dang. I love this room."

"Ella, just…shut up. Is there something you want?"

"Yeah. Mom said that we should take a break and go around town to explore."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Ill tell mom about what happened in Cali."

Stupid sisters and their ability to black-mail you every second they get.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me. MOM! MAX W-"

"Quit yelling Ella! Fine I'll go. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and get some things together."

Yes. Give me sometime before having to hang out with her. I love her and all, but she gets very…annoying, if you will, at times. And now I bet your wondering what happened back in Cali huh? Well guess what. Im not going to tell you. Maybe later.

* * *

Ill spare you the boring details of getting ready, but somehow it started with Ella rushing into my room twenty-five minutes later because I still hadn't come down and ended with her making me drive her to the mall in my car. Now let me tell you, Ella + Shopping, especially at a mall like this one, = a disaster area for me. Ella loves to shop. Me? Not so much at all. I personally hate it. Tons of over priced jeans, shirts, and shoes jammed into a store that as soon as you walk in and smell the crazy amount of perfume and then you're lying on the floor dead because you can't breathe? Nah, I don't think so. Although I really don't think your really going to die, it is way too much.

So a hour and a half later Ella and I are sitting at a table in the food court, eating Chinese from some Chinese place, surrounded by useless clothing "she just had to buy" for her, and sadly, me too. Looks like their going in the back of the closet with the other clothing she has bought me over the years. Although I did get me some more skinny jeans, a new pair of converse, and a few t-shirts, things that I ACTUALLY want.

"Gosh Max! This food is so good. And wow! Have you seen this mall? I was so afraid after leaving Cali that I would have like, no mall, but dang! This one is awesome. Two stories? This is amazing. Although no mall can compete with the mall back at Huntington Beach, but this one will definitely work."

"Ella, please, for the sake of man kind, shut up!" Like I said before, I love her and all, but she is a handful, and can really get on my nerves.

"Sorry Max. So, have you seen any cute boys? I sure have. This place is loaded with them."

"No Ella. I haven't." I haven't been able to look at cute guys since what happened with my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend.

_No. Bad Max. Stop thinking about Chase. What's done is done. You can't go back in time and change what has been done._

"I told you, you need to stop thinking about him. He is a jerk. You deserve way better than what that dick did to you"

"Language Ella."

"Sorry. Hey, what do you think about him? It looks like he's staring right at you. And he is really fine. I would do things to that boy."

"ELLA MARTINEZ!" I yelled and got a few looks from people sitting around us.

"Sorry."

I turned around in my chair to see who she was talking about. And one thing came to my mind when I saw him.

_That boy was fine._

_(lines not working)__ __

**So how was it? Like it? Hate it?  
It seems a little short to me. Ill try to make it longer in the future.**

**Review :)**

**-Black Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2 :) Now, the story line in this chapter is NOT what i had originally had. It just kinda happened as i was writing it. If it sucked or doesn't make sense, im sorry. Just give it another chance next chapter.**

**Also, i would like to thank my first reviewers.**

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride  
Nighthawk21  
Froyogirl27 (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride... Sadly... oh sad face. I just own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.**

**Oh! And one more thing before you read. I now have a beta reader :) well... she doesn't have a ff account yet.. but she will soon. Her name is Jordan. If you see any mistakes on her, be sure to blaim her. :) Itll be all her fault.  
****Im just kidding. :) :)  
****So thank you Jordan for editing this**

**Alright. You can read on now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The boy had shaggy, black hair that hung over his eyes like he was hiding from something. Or someone. He had olive-colored skin and was dressed in all black. He was surround by people that I came to the conclusion were the populars. They were dressed in your average "popular people" clothes, Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, American Eagle…stuff like that. You get the point. But that boy. He stood out amongst those people like a sore thumb, like he didn't belong with that crowd.

Sitting beside him was a red head covered head to toe in name-brand clothing. She was all over him and he didn't seem to enjoy it. I instantly hated her.

_Stop thinking about him Max. You don't know him._

But I just couldn't bring my eyes away from looking at him. Yeah, that's not stalkerish or anything.

"Max. Max. MAX!" Ella yelled at me.

"What?" I turned back to her.

"You're staring and I think they noticed."

Sure enough, when I turned back around to look at the table, every one was looking back at me. Even the mystery dude.

"Hey baby! Like what you see? Why don't you come over here and I'll give you something better to see." I glanced my direction at the person who yelled that.

He was a tall guy, probably around 6'3", with bleach blond shaggy hair and a tan_. _He looked just like a surfer dude on the Hollister advertisement. Speaking of which, I think I saw a missing sign about that on the corner 'Loser' and 'Get Real'. See what I did there? No? Oh well. It was stupid. Just forget it.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come over here and I'll give you something to look at, my fist." I yelled right back at him. I heard the other people at his table go "ohhhhh", and I think I heard a few "burn's". By now numerous people in the food court were watching us, waiting for something to happen. Teenagers.

"Whoa. Big mouth on such a hot body. I like em feisty."

"Why don't you just shut the heck up you freaking sexist jerk" That would be Ella. Always using her words in a somewhat nice manner.

"Hey bitch. Stay out of this. Ill be with you in a minute. I've got to deal with your sister here first."

Now I was mad. I got out of my chair, walked over to his table, and grabbed a fistful of his tight polo, yanking him out of his chair.

"Don't you EVER talk to my sister like that again. Do you here me? Cause if you do, I will personally find you and kick you so hard where the sun don't shine and make sure you can never reproduce again. Got it?"

"Sure sweet stuff. But now that were this close, how about you just put your precious little lips on min-"

I punched him with all my might in the jaw.

He staggered back and looked at me with a bewildered expression. A few guys came over and tried to help him calm down and restrained him from doing what I guess he would regret.

_Like that dick could lay a hand on me._

"You bitch! Why the hell did you do that? I should just-"

"Dude Josh. Calm down. You were pushing her to do so." Another guy came over and tried to calm Josh. I guess that's his name. Sounds like a weenie to me.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DYLAN! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER." Sureee.

"Chill dude." Agh Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent decided to make his appearance in this. Wow, he was tall.

"No. You know what? Forget this. Ill get you back one way or another." Josh said looking me straight in the eye with a glare on his face. Ha. That couldn't even scare a bunny rabbit and those things are scared of everything.

"Ha. Alright Joshy-poo. You have fun with that." I said with amusement written all over my face.

Josh tried to charge at me again, but a few of the boys held him back. Good think because I didn't want to have to mess up his pretty little face. Yep, there's that sarcasm again.

"Josh just leave." The boy who told him to calm down before told him again. With one last glare at me, Josh turned around and walked out of the food court.

Within the next few moments, everyone in the group had followed Josh. Now the only people left were me, the dark, silent dude, Ella, and well, everyone else in the food court who witnessed this whole fiasco.

_Now where were the security guards through all of this? _

"This sort of thing happens a lot. Their kind of used to it." I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"The security guards."

Oh. That makes sense. Wait, how did he know that I was thinking that?

"Your face said it all. I'm Nick Ride by the way. But everyone calls me Fang."

What the heck? Fang? Is he like some kind of Vampire or something?

"What kind of name is that?"

"Its kind of a long story. But if was from when I was younger."

"Oh well, my name is Max Martinez. And that over there is Ella. She's my sister. We just moved here from California."

He nodded in response.

"Well, I'm going to go find my sister. Nice you meet you." I said after what seemed to be a long awkward moment but in reality it was only like a minute.

He nodded again.

With a huff, I turned around off to go back to my sister at our table. I saw her sitting with another girl and they were laughing at something the girl just said. She was dark skinned with a wild main of hair, but it looked good on her. She also seemed to have a great fashion sense. Oh great, another Ella.

"Hey Max! This is Nudge. She was telling me about those people. Like how they can be really mean and stuff like that."

"Yeah Ella. I know your 15 and I shouldn't tell you what to do, but you need to stay away from them. Their just like Matt and his friends."

"Whatever you say Max. Whatever you say."

"Quit with the sarcasm Ella. I'm being serious."

"Fine Max."

I turned my attention to 'Nudge' who was standing beside Ella.

"So you Nudge huh?"

"Yeah! I'm Nudge, well my real name is Monique Tiffany Ride but that's like such a mouthful! That's why I go by Nudge although I don't really know how we got that name. Ella told me your name was a mouthful too! Maximum Alexandra Martinez? That's such a cool name and it totally matches your personality. Even though Max really cool too. I love it! You know what else I love? Ic-"

"Okay Nudge I think we get it. Please be quite. Ella, I think we should head home soon. We've been here for a couple of hours. Mom probably has things she needs help with. Nudge do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, my brother should be here soon to take me. You actually just met him before."

_Could it really be? No, it possibly cant. _

"Hello again Max."

* * *

**How was it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review :)**

**-Black Rose  
(and Jordan.. i guess (: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**Im so sorry im posting this later than i said. I had no time to write this weekend. I feel really bad. So again, im sorry.**

**This chapter is not very good. Its mostly a filler chapter because i didnt want them to start school yet. Thats next chapter. So im sorry for the boringness of this chapter.**

**Im also sorry for mistakes. I didnt get Jordan to read it because i just finnished writing it and i wanted to get it up for you guys. So yet again, sorry. Man, im apologizing for alot of stuff today.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. (Although i wish i could so i could end the torture JP is throwing at us with these MR books hes writing. Dang they are begining to suck. Actually, they started to suck at book 4.) But i do own the plot and any character you do not recognize.**

**Read On :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of days had been filled with unpacking and setting up my room. Stuff like that. I had painted my room blue and green and painted all my furniture black. It looked really awesome.

For all you people who wanted to know who Nudge's brother was, yes it was Fang. It turns out that Nudge was adopted by the Ride family three years ago because her father was a murderer and had been put to death and her mom was a drug dealer who was put in prison for the rest of her life. Nudge was fine with that though because she rarely had ever seen her parents. She loves her new life here.

My mom informed me and Ella when we got home from the mall that night, that me and Ella would be starting at the high school on Tuesday. Which was two days from now. Ella would be a freshman and I would be a sophomore. So we really weren't that far apart.

I haven't really told you that much about my family, so I guess I should. Ella is my half-sister, we have different dads. My dad was married to my mom first and they got a divorce when I was four. My mom had Ella while married to my dad. My dad, whose name is Jeb Batchelder, thought Ella was his child. My mom had a one-night stand while at one of her friend's party, she was drunk of course, and got pregnant with Ella. Jeb then found out about Ella not being his when she was three. He got angry, packed up and left. Six months later, they divorced. I went with Jeb, and Ella went with mom. I don't blame my mother for this one bit. When I was five, my dad slept with someone and got his son, my half brother, Ari. After being together for a few months, his mother just packed up and left, leaving Ari for us. No one has heard from her since. My dad and I weren't on the best of terms. He was a scientist so he was never home that much, so I had to look after Ari. When I was nine, my dad got a few days off from work and took us to an amusement park. It was pretty late when we started to head home. We were five miles from home when Jeb went through an intersection. There was nothing we could do when the drunk driver slammed into us on the driver's side. Ari was killed instantly. My dad suffered severe head trauma and other severe injuries, but lived. I suffered countless injuries as well, just not as bad as my dad. I still have the many scars and suffer some pain in my joints. At Ari's funeral, my dad gave me back to my mom saying that he just couldn't deal with me knowing his only son was gone. That pissed me off because I loved Ari too. So I went back to my mom and have been with her since. My dad has tried to contact me with an apology through out the years, but I haven't accepted it at all. My mom made us move here because she is a veterinarian and this job offered her to be the top, while the one in Huntington Beach, she was just help.

So really, I guess that's about it for my life store. I mean I could go on about my likes, dislikes, sports, etcetera, but what is this? Some kind of reality TV show? No, I don't think so. You'll probably learn about all of this later in the story. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Nudge.

* * *

Sunday came and went. It was pretty much filled with doing things to get ready for school. When Monday rolled along, I was so not ready to begin school. Back to getting going to bed early, pshhh yeah right. Back to getting up early, haha you're really funny. Back to well, everything school related. Ugh!

So here we are now. I'm laying in bed, still kind of asleep, listening to my alarm as it goes off every five minutes. Me hitting snooze every time.

"Max." Poke. "Max." Poke. "Max." Poke. "Ma-"

"WHAT? GOD ELLA YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING AT TIMES! JUST LET ME FREAKIN SLEEP!"

Did I feel bad about yelling at her? Kind of. Will she get over it? Yes. Which is why I'm not to worried about it.

"No Max. You need to get up! You need to shower so you can get dressed and let me do your hair and make up!"

"No," I replied with a moan.

"Ugh, yeah I think you will. Don't make me get mom."

"I'm not scared of mom."

"I know that. But mom's got the bucket o-"

I was out of my bed and into the bathroom before she finished her sentence.

I bet you're confused huh. Well my mom and Ella realized that I am impossible to wake up, so they resorted to their last option. Pouring a bucket of freezing water on me. I've had it done before to me many times. I hate it.

About five minutes later I was out of the shower. Ill spare you the details, because well, I know you don't want to know any of them.

Ella had my outfit laid out on my bed. It was a pair of skinny jeans that had holes already on them, a black tank that had studs around the neck line, and a maroon-ish looking cardigan to go on top. For shoes, she had picked out my black vans. For some jewelry, she had my long chain that had black wings on it and some black studs. I kind of liked the outfit. It had a skatery feel to it, yet it was dressy. Not really like anything I would usually wear, but I guess I could wear this every now and then.

I let Ella do my hair, which she straightened, but I drew the line at the make up. Well I tried to. She physically restrained me. I could have easily pushed her off, but I didn't want to hurt her. So I guess I had to deal with the torture. She put some mascara and eyeliner on and some black eye-shadow. She said that I didn't need any cover up though because my skin was as she said, and I quote, "So wonderfully and awesomely perfect." Well then. I wasn't a big fan of the dark eye makeup but she said it was only this one time, and that it went with the outfit. What ever.

While Ella went back to her room to finish getting ready, I went down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Honey I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

My moms chocolate chip pancakes are amazing! The only thing better than those are her freaking chocolate chip cookies. Their like an orgasm in your mouth!

"Thank you mom! Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"Sure sweetie. What ever you say. Now make sure to save some for Ella when ever she gets down here. ELLA! YOU NEED TO LEAVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! HURRY UP! Oh, Max. I didn't notice before. You look cute today."

That's what I love about my mom. She can be sarcastic and fit in with us. At times that is.

"I'm here mom! Calm down!"

I looked up to see that Ella had walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate with two pancakes on it. Ella was dressed in a white and black ruffled skirt, a green v-neck shirt, and those silver t-strap sandal things.

"I know sweetie. I'm just nervous about my first day at the practice."

"You'll be fine mom," I said in between bites of my amazingly awesome pancakes.

"Yeah mom. You'll be fine. Oh crap Max! We need to go so we can get there early enough to get our schedule's and stuff like that."

"Sure Ella." I got up, wiped my mouth, and then went over to give my mom a hug. Yeah me, a huggy-kind of person. "Bye mom. Have fun at work today. Save some animals."

"I will honey. Good luck on your first day of school! Have a good day at school as well Ella."

"Oh I will mom. Bye!" Ella gave mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I grabbed my over-the-shoulder bag, making sure to get my cell phone, iPod, and keys. Ella grabbed her purse as well and we were out the door.

We both got into my 2010 Yellow Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Unlimited and we were off. **(My favorite car ever! Look it up its awesome. I also really love the Jeep Wrangler Black Ops Edition. Freakin amazing! Anyways, back to the story.) **I love my jeep to bits. My mom got it for me for my sixteenth birthday. I had a lift put on it and changed the standard tires to mud tires. This car was my baby.

The ride to the school took about 10 minutes. Pulling up to the school, we saw a sign that said '_Lake View High. Home of the Bears.'_ Great. We live in the dessert and we're the bears. I pulled into the spot that was for visitors. I was told to park here until I got my parking pass. I took a deep breath and opened my car door.

_Well, here goes nothing._

_

* * *

_

**Short. Boring I know. But they start school next chapter so its going to get better. A whole lot better. Hopefully that is :)**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review :)**

**-Black Rose-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So how many times do i need to apologize here? I know im slacking in updating and everything else, like sending out thank you responses to those who reviewed for the chapters. I am sorry. And THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I know you don't want to here the excuse, but im sorry, i have to say it anyways. The reason why i havent been reviewing like i should have been is because i barely have time at home to write. I really only have time to do the final touches when i upload it into the document manager and write this and things like that. I only can really write when im in computers class and there i only have like 20minutes left of class once i finish the stupid work. And also, I had the story done 3 days ago, but I was really sick and was constantly sleeping so no time to update. Ill try to write faster though. Only when i write faster, it tends to be more boring and sloppy. So lets say i am for updating once a week at the least?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. I do own Jordan (MWAHAHAHAHAHA :) ), the plot, and anyone else you dont recognize in the story.**

**Now on to the story. We're on the first day of school :)**

**Read on!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

This place was so different from California. The school was smaller, and there were obvious cliques. You had the well known people (as in the popular people that were actually liked), the sluts who thought they were popular (that no one liked), the freaks, the goths, the nerds, the jocks, the "theatrical people", the gangsters, and the mixtures that got along with everyone. Back in California, everyone got along because we all were alike.

Another thing was that this school was smaller, but more complicated. Nothing was grouped together. It was so hard to find things! Speaking of which, where is the counselor's office so Ella and I could get our schedules?

"Hey. You seem lost. Do you need help finding something?"

I turned around to see the guy that was at the mall during that little fiasco. Dylan I think was his name. He was a little over six feet tall, with very dark blonde hair, and turquoise eyes, kind of like the color of the Caribbean. He was also pretty bulky.

_My god. I'm turning into such a sap._

"Ugh I guess that would be okay." Usually I wouldn't want help from a total stranger, but I just couldn't say now. He had such an adorable face.

_Snap out of it Max! Get your head out of the cloud!_

"Okay cool. I'm Dylan by the way."

"I'm Max. This is my sister Ella."

"Cool. The counselor's office is this way. Just follow me."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. Oh and I'm sorry about the other day at the mall with Sam. He usually is a good guy. I just don't know what had gotten into him."

"Its what ever. Its over and done with, I just do not want to be around him."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a little while. You really took a toll to his face. He is kind of afraid to show his face in school right now."

"He should be. That's nothing compared to what I usually do to jerks who mess with me."

"Well remind me not to get on your bad side then." He finished with a smile. He actually really did have such a cute smile.

Knowing that this conversation was over seeing that I wasn't replying, Dylan said, "Well here we are. This is the counselor's office. Ill see you around. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

"Don't mention it. See you around Max. And you too Ella."

"Bye Dylan." Ella said with a giggle. She's such a girl. With an exchange of waves, Dylan was gone and Ella and I went into the office.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?" A woman about in her late fifties was sitting behind the desk. She had short, curly red hair and square glasses over her eyes.

"Um, I'm Max Martinez and this is my sister Ella. We're new here."

"Agh yes, that's right. I have your schedules and information packet right here. This is the map of the school and your locker with its code. I need you to get this sheet right here signed by all of your teachers today and bring it back to me at the end of the day. And this sheet I need you to get signed by your parents and brought back to me tomorrow morning. Here is your schedule and your handbook. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, no I don't think so. Do Max?"

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Ella sighed.

"Because your forth period class is on the three hundred hall, you will have B lunch, which is at around eleven thirty. Your lunch lasts around thirty five minutes."

"Okay cool. Thanks Mrs.-"

"Oh I'm sorry dear. How rude of me not to give out my name. I am Mrs. Henley. Now you too must be getting off to get off to class. It started around five minutes ago. Good luck on your first day and remember to bring those sheets back signed."

Ella and I exited the office and were now in the mostly deserted hallway.

"Let me see your schedule Ella." She handed me her schedule and it looked something like this:

_**1.. AP Mathematics 2A.. Mrs. Greenwood.. Room 714**_

_**2.. AP World History 2A.. Mr. Howard.. Room 803**_

_**3.. Art 1A.. Ms. Lee.. Fine Arts **_

_**4.. Spanish 2A.. Mrs. Martinez.. Room 309**_

_**5.. AP Biology 1A.. Mr. Brooks.. Room 404**_

_**6.. AP Literature 2A.. Mrs. Cartwright.. Room 1124**_

_**7.. Physical Education.. Coach Johnson.. Gym**_

She is quite the smart one. She's been one of the top in her class for quite a while now.

"Lets see yours Max."

_**1.. American Literature.. Mrs. Thompson.. Room 206 **_

_**2.. Theatrical Arts.. Mrs. Thorn.. Theatre**_

_**3.. U.S. History.. Mr. Vance.. Room 315**_

_**4.. AP Chemistry.. Mr. Collins.. Room 416**_

_**5.. AP Mathematics 3A.. Ms. Conley.. Room 942 **_

_**6.. Chorus.. Mrs. Stevens.. Fine Arts **_

_**7.. Physical Education.. Coach Johnson.. Gym**_

"Hey! That's cool! We have the same seventh period as each other." Ella commented after she looked at the both of our schedules.

"Yeah that's cool. I guess we should head to class since she said it started like 5 minutes ago. According to the map, you're that way and I'm this way. You need help finding the room?"

"No thanks Max. I think I got where to go. Have fun! Bye!"

"Bye. Be safe."

"Yeah, sure Max. What ever." With a smile and a wave, she walked down the hall to her class.

I guess its time for me to find my class. Now let's see. There's the 300 hall.. 400 hall.. Aghhh the 200 hall. Can these people not number their halls right? Okay 201.. 202.. 203.. 204.. 205.. 206. Here it is.

_I guess it's now or never._

"-accused Tituba of… Oh this is our new student class. Her name is Maxine-"

"Maximum. But I go by Max."

"Um right. Class this is Max Martinez. She's new here so I expect you to be the kind, young, bright ones you are and be nice and help her out."

Really? Kind teenagers? Hah she must be joking. Mrs. Thompson was a chubby, older looking lady. She looked to be about in her fifties.

"Max, would you like to tell us a little about your self."

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Alright. So where are you from?"

Did she not just here that I said no?

"California."

"Oh how lovely. Did you enjoy it there?"

"Can I just sit down now?"

"Oh yes dear. Why don't you go sit over there between Jordan and Samuel. Please raise your hands so she can see where to go."

I looked around to find the two boys I have to sit between only to find one was a girl and the other was… Sam?

_Oh hell no._

"Yeah, um Mrs. What-ever-your-name-is, this isn't going to work. I am not going to sit beside the sexist jerk over there. I'll just go sit over there by those two people."

"Its Mrs. Thompson young lady and you will go it by him and Jordan. Now move your feet, your disrupting my class and wasting my time."

This was going to be a very long class with me sitting by Sam. And not to mention the teacher was a real bitch. But if this is how its going to be, at least that Jordan girl looks nice. She was a blonde with blue eyes. From sitting down, she looked kind of tall. Maybe about 5'9", like me. She had a blue and black stripped long-sleeve polo on with jeans and Sperrys.

"Now class. Back to the Crucible. We had just read that Abigail accused Tituba..."

I tuned out Mrs. Whatever and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write. Now I know what your thinking and no. I don't keep a diary, a journal, write stupid, sappy poetry, or stories. I write music. Music does involve poetry, but its not like the stupid kind. You know what I mean.

"Hey, Im Jordan." I heard the girl next to me whisper. I looked up to see her looking back at me.

"Max." I whispered back.

"I like your name. It's really sporty sounding."

"Thanks… I guess."

"No problem. So, do you play any sports?"

"Softball, volleyball, basketball, equestrian, gymnastics, football, and more. You name it, I probably play it."

"That's awesome. I play a little bit of a lot of sports as well."

"Cool."

"So can I see your schedule?

I handed her my schedule and then went back to writing. She glanced over it.

"We only have this and Chemistry together."

"Oh dang. I need a friend here. But don't we go to lunch with our forth period?"

"Yeah we do! You should sit with me and my friends. We'd love to have you with us. And I heard you had a sister. She can sit with us too."

"Alright thanks."

"Ms. Martinez and Ms. Jones,please stop talking and pay attention." Mrs. Cranky lady said.

"Sorry Mrs. Thompson." Jordan replied.

As the teacher went back to discussing what ever play we were reading, I looked around the class room to see who was all in here. It turned out just about every one I've already met, i.e. the mall incident, was in this class. Dylan, Fang, the red head that was sitting beside Fang at the mall, and as you know, Sam.

A little piece of paper landed in front of me. I opened it and read it. It said this:

**(**_**Sam. **__Max._**)**

_**Hey baby. It's nice to see you again :P **_

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

_F off. _

_**Sweetie, I don't think you should be using that kind of language around me. **_

_I don't think you want to be bothering me. Remember what I did to you at the mall?_

_**Yes. I do. I haven't forgotten baby. And you will pay for doing that. **_

_I don't think so._

_**I do. And I will get you back. I don't think you know what im capable of doing new girl. I would watch your back if I were you. ;)**_

_What ever you say. And now F off. _

_**You are forewarned. **_

I didn't reply to him. I just balled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash can.

_**

* * *

**_The next few classes went by and it was now lunch time. My second, third, and fourth classes weren't so bad. Dylan had been in every single on of them, as well as Fang. Sam was just in my third period class, which was U.S. History. And like Jordan said, we had fourth period together, so we walked to the lunch room together.

"Surprisingly the lunch room food here is good. Most places give you fake meat for hamburgers and stuff, but here we actually get it from a restaurant." Jordan said as we were in line to get our food.

"Well that's good."

I ended up getting a cheeseburger with fries, a little salad on the side, and two cookies. I love my chocolate chip cookies as you should know. Jordan just got a sub and some chips.

While we were walking to her table, Jordan was telling me about the school here. She pointed out who to talk too, who to stay away from, and what to do and what not to do. The normal things a high school has.

When we approached her table, I recognized a few of the people sitting there. There were only a few sitting there now, but I saw that more would be arriving by the size of the clutter on the table.

"Guys, this is Max. Max, this is Iggy, J.J., Jeremiah, and Hunter." Jordan said introducing us to everyone. "Nudge should be around soon and who knows if he's going to sit with us today."

That got my attention

"Who is he?" I asked.

"It's Nick. Or Fang as he likes to go by. He use to sit with us, but lately he's been sitting with them." She said pointing at a table across the cafeteria.

I turned to look and saw that it was the same group from the mall. Fang, sure enough, was there, but he didn't look to happy. He kept glancing at our table. His face remained emotionless while everyone around him was laughing.

"He started sitting with them ever since the football season started. The coach talked him into playing so they pretty much forced him to sit over there." The guy named Iggy said.

Iggy was a tall, about maybe 6'4", pale, boy with strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were a cloudy looking blue.

_Wait a minute. Is he-_

"Yeah he's blind. But that's something he'll have to tell you on his own when he's ready." Jordan whispered to me.

"Oh," was my reply.

About five minutes later, Nudge and Ella showed up.

"Oh em gee Max! We were just looking for you! Ella said that you probably had found someone to sit with by now so I told her that she could just come sit with me and my friends. But what do you know! My friends happen to be your friends now! That's totally awesome! We should-"

"Nudge for the love of god, please shut up!" The guy who was named Hunter said.

"Sorry."

We ate and talked for the rest of lunch. Soon it was time to go to the last three classes of the day.

_**

* * *

**_Sure enough, Fang has been in every single one of my classes. I didn't expect him to be in my Chorus class, but sure enough when I walked in, he was there. Sam hasn't been in anymore of my classes yet, but gym was next, and everyone seemed to be in there. Same with Dylan. I had a few classes with the people who sat at the table with us as well. They were also in my gym class. It seemed like a big time for gym.

"Okay guys. Today will be a free day because the other coaches and I are getting the schedules made for the season. No sitting though! You have to do something. And yes Lissa, practicing your stretches on the floor, is considered sitting. You can play basketball, nine-square, walk the track, flag football, or anything else that you want to do. But if I catch you sitting, you'll be on the track running for the rest of the week. You got that.?"

"Yeah coach."

"Okay then guys, have at it."

So we were off to do something. The coach had given us our own gym clothes and said that if we wanted to dress out we could or we could wait until tomorrow. Of course we chose today. Me, Jeremiah, and Hunter chose to play flag football while Ella, Nudge and Iggy walked the track. Jordan was with J.J. inside playing nine-square.

"Hey new girl. This is football. Not some little prissy game. I hope you know what your doing." Some guy standing with the jocks, who I assumed to be apart of the football team, yelled at me.

"I know. I just hope you know what your getting yourself into."

"We'll just see about that."

_Let the games begin._

_**

* * *

**_

**Sorry, i just had to end it here. One, because i want to talk about the game, but if i did it on this chapter, it would have gone on forever, and you would get sooooo bored! So the next chapter will start off with the game:)**

**So, i have alot of ideas for my story, but im also open to new ideas:) If you have any ideas or requests that you want to see in the story, just pm me and ill see what i can do.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review :)**

**-Black Rose-**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

**Hey guys. Im sorry for not updating within the last, what, month? Ive been too buisy with school, and preparing for the SAT, and the GHSGT. Its been too much to try to write the chapter and update. I take the SAT this saturday and the GHSGT all next week. So the following week ill try to write the chapter and update it. But no promises.**

**Also, last night, one of my long time friends got into a horrible accident. Her and her 11-year-old sister was in the car coming home from church (about 8pm) and her car hydroplaned (it had been raining tons all day). Her GTO slid into the other lane were there was oncoming traffic coming. An SUV hit the passenger side of her car and killed her sister instantly. The driver and her passengers (4 kids aging from 6-11) were taken to the hospital for minor injuries. My friend was taken to the medical center about 30minutes from here and is in major critical condition. They are constantly doing a brain scan for any life. The signs arent looking good, and is sadly, expected to pass. My heart goes out for her and her family. I want her to have a recovery, as she is strong, sweet, and a fighter. No family should ever have to deal with losing 2 kids at the same time. So please pray for them. Thank you. **

**I love you guys lots,**

**Black Rose.**


End file.
